


Topp Notch Parenting

by INEEDEDYOU



Category: K-pop, Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: But also, College, Comedy, Coming of age ?, Family, Gay dads, I promise it gets explained, M/M, Mist likely crack, Parents, THE FAMILY DYNAMICS ARE CONFUSING AT FIRST, They are worried dads, alternative universe, highschool, parenting, single dad, they're idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INEEDEDYOU/pseuds/INEEDEDYOU
Summary: Family's expand, they get bigger,"but you never dated this whole time NOW SUDDENLY  you expect me to easily accept thisIM NOT READY"or where the dads don't know what to doCrack parent au none y'all asked for





	1. 3+?

**Author's Note:**

> MY FRIEND BETA THIS FOR ME, bless Emily she helped slot with grammar and word structure and adding words. Bless her soul. 
> 
> But still I'm alerting it's confusing or anything for the parts I changed she want her for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY FRIEND BETA THIS FOR ME, bless Emily she helped slot with grammar and word structure and adding words. Bless her soul. 
> 
> But still I'm apologizing it's confusing or anything because she was confused reading let's just hope it's OK.

 

 

 

 

Sangdo consider himself blessed.

 

3 times some God, somewhere, did right by him. The first came in a small package named Hansol. In high school his sweetheart came to him saying she was pregnant. He was shocked to say the least. Almost 3 years later he received his second blessing, in a small, if even more unexpected package, named Sangwon. He couldn't have been happier. They gave him some direction in his life. Even if he was lost and terrified at what to do, as soon as he held them in his arms he knew: he received the greatest gift, the most significant meaning in life.

 

The third time he was blessed by a higher power was when he was handed a job with a comfortable enough income to provide for his babies that deserved it all.

 

Everything he had to do was to make things alright for his children. It didn't matter if he worked himself into debt, just not death (they need their father), he just wanted them to have the world. Everything he did was for them. That's what actually made him happiest.

 

He walked down the hallway to meet his sons whose classes would be ending soon. Having volunteered part time at their school, he could almost be as involved as he felt was needed. Picking his babies up from class. They grown quite well academically, one nearing graduation on the honor roll, and  the other excelling  in his own studies. Family time happened often (even today they were going out for lunch). Things were perfect.

 

He waited outside the classroom for his oldest to come out. Kids began to pour out into the halls, politely saying hello and nodding to him. It seemed like all the kids had flooded out the room, except his son. The tall man still had to go to his other son’s classroom and retrieve him for their  lunch break. Sangdo popped his head to the opening of the cracked door to peek inside.

 

Hansol standing over his desk,  lifting his bag while reading something in his other hand. Pink crawled up the boy’s cheeks along with a soft smile. Hansol eyes seemed to twinkle, even without the Sun. When he lifted his head, he squeezed his eyes shut and smiled hard. He bounced on his toes loudly, muffling a squeal.  And that paper... that paper was pressed tightly to his chest.

 

Sangdo's eyes widened at the scene. He’d never seen his child not even once make such expressions. Or even act that way. Although he was an relatively expressive boy,  his oldest son was never like this. He heard a very familiar voice travel down the hall. Pulling his head from the doorway to look towards the sound, he saw his youngest walking down the hallway, arm in arm with a friend,  Loudly joking with each other and pushing each other playfully. Then it became more aggressive. He was about  to call down the hall to them to make sure it was all okay when the friend had pushed Sangwon up against a locker, caging him in with his arms, faces separated by only centimeters.

 

Sango Stared, motionless.

 

His heart stopped as his youngest’s mouth tilted up to the unknown person lips, stopping right before contact, then turned and pushed away from the person. The friend, this intruder in his son's space, started to wrap his arms around Sangwon and pull him closer, pressing his face into the side of Sangwon’s head with a smile.

 

Sangdo and his sunshine made eye contact. Sangdo saw it all in slow motion. The smile quickly dropped off his son’s face, and he pushed the guy clear across the hallway. Meanwhile Sangdo pretended not to see them and turned back to the classroom doorway.

 

Hansol was still in a daze, leaning on his desk, with his back to the door. Over his shoulder Sangdo  caught a glimpse of the same note again.

 

Things _were_ perfect.

 

_It was  all about to change._

 

"HEY, DAD!  WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??"

 

    His browned haired son said much too loudly to be natural,  nearly crashing into him. Hansol Jumped and swiftly turned, and holding the hand with the note behind his back. He looked shifty as he greeted Sangdo, joining the awkwardness.

 

"Oh!  Dad..... Hey.... " HansoL shoved the piece of paper into his back pocket. "I thought uh... I thought we said we meet you at the entrance?"

 

Sangdo stood unmoving, stuck in a flood of his Armageddon thoughts.

  
_It's all about to change._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sangdo ain't ready for his babies to leave the nest


	2. Bound to happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Parks family point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hojoon has some quirks.  
> The song he sings is" man down" by Rhianna
> 
> *We change point of views hell's lot in this I hope. It isn't too confusing. 
> 
> ** I swear the family dynamics will end closing better of you still don't get a little bit of it now. 
> 
> So after having Emily edit chp1 I realise that my composition of sentences is even weird, so you know the drill  
> FUCK ENGLISH AND FUCK GRAMMAER. that is all
> 
> UPDATE   
> EMILY IS BACK SO I EDITED THIS CHAPTER ANS REPOSTED WITH HER HELP PRAISE THE LORD

 

 

 

 

Long hair swished back and forth around his face as he walked down the street. He was dialing something on his phone. Repeatedly trying to reach someone. Shaking the phone after the 4th call. Messing his hair up in frustration. Sanggyun started to write a text. When his screen lit up and started to ring.

 

**Papa Issi** **_calling...._ **

"Hell-"

 

_ "SANGGYUN ARE YOU OK? " _

 

"Yeah I just-"

 

_ "ARE YOU SAFE? ARE HOME? WHERES SEHYUK? DO YOU NEED MONEY??  IS SOMEONE BOTHERING YO-" _

 

"WAIT-wait, I'm on my way home, I promise I'm safe I just wanted to talk to you. "

 

_ "Oh~~~"  _ voice sounding more calm. Sanggyun let out a breath. " _ I'm sorry I'm in a meeting. I need to get back can you call in about two hours?" _

 

"Oh... Yeah.. " he tried not to show the disappointment in his tone.

 

_ "I'm so sorry bom-bom! You know I love you! Call me!" _

 

"I love you too"

 

They exchanged goodbyes and several more I love yous before hanging up. He shoved his phone in his pocket and pouted  on his way home. He was still nervous.

 

***Ba-boop***

 

**_From:_** **_Papa issi_**

**Message:**

Don't forget to call me.

**New message:**

I love you

**New message:**

You better have passed that test.

**New message:**

I'll ask sehyuk 

 

**To:** **_papa issi_ **

**Message:**

I diiiiiiddddd.  Stop! go to work!

  
  


**From:** **_papa Issi_ **

**Message:**

Only bc I just got in trouble.

 

**To:** **_papa Issi_ **

**Message:**

See (๑و•̀ω•́)و  I'll fight you.

 

**From:** **_papa Issi_ **

**Message** :

Σ(っ°Д °; )っ

 

The long haired brunette felt a bit better. But he decided not to answer back in the hope the other would go back to work and not get in more trouble. Thoughts deepened as he continued home. 

  
  
  


**meanwhile at the house**

  
  
  


Hojoon was smearing spread on bread, when arms started to wrap around him. Receiving a kiss and a humming in his ear, he heard

"What you making babe? "

 

"Afternoon snacks, I didn't hear you come in." Seeing the other hand reaching for a grape, Hojoon smacked it away.

 

"Stop, this is for Sanggyun!"

 

Sehyuk pretended to be hurt holding his hand to his chest. Pouting at his lover who just shooed his hand at him.  Checking the fridge not seeing anything he wanted out of it. They really needed to go shopping again. He swung  back around, his work lanyard following.

 

"Babe~~~"

 

Hojoon hummed setting cheese on top the meat of the sandwich he was finishing. Sehyuk started to lean over the counter separating them.

 

"Can you make me one?", he said while batting his eyelashes. "Please~"

 

"You're a grown man. Make your own food."

 

Sehyuk leaned forward closing the distance even more and stared at hojoon.

 

"Have I told you how beautiful you are recently? "

 

"Daily."

 

"Or how nice your skin is."

 

"Complimented it last night when your hands-"

 

"Ahhh~~ what about your voice? You sing-"

 

"Again, last night you said you love the way I sound. Especially when I say your nam-"

 

Sehyuk grabbed his hand laughing."So dirty! Are the kids home? "

 

"These are your words!” Hojoon teased before casually answering. “Not yet, Byungjoo works tonight."

 

Sehyuk started "I mean every word" Raising a hand to pull Hojoon by his chin. Closing the gap between them his eyes half lidded. Hojoon hummed moving the plate out his way, tickling their noses. Sehyuk only centimeters from those soft lips "You fell asleep last night.."

 

They heard the door swing open hitting the wall. Hojoon leaned out of his space straightening. Sehyuk stayed in the same position turned his body to face the boy who rounded the corner with speed. His son was a cock block but what's new.

 

"Boy, the wall better not have a hole." 

He was completely ignored.

 

"Hojoon can I ask you something!" Sanggyun asked anxiously.

Hojoon handed him the plate, nodding.

 

"OK so hypothetically-"

 

"Eat your food first. " The small man interjected.

 

"This is important! I had lunch, anyways-"

 

"Doesn't matter " Sehyuk added playing with his work lanyard. "It's important to have all your meals. Not just snacks or appetizers that get you ready for the main course." He turned to look at the other older man. Hojoon smirks and closes his eyes shaking his head.

 

"Sometimes the pre-meal is just that satisfying you don't need a main course."

 

Sehyuk side nodded turning back to the boy squinting at them.  "Must be a damn good chef. "

 

Hojoon shook his head smiling at the foolishness. "The best." 

 

Sehyuk licked his lips and curled them inward nodding looking in Sanggyun’s general direction. Sanggyun waving a hand to disrupt whatever is they were doing, eyes squinting harder.

 

"You guys are doing some old people thing, I don't know what,  but it's weird. Can you stop, I have a situation." 

 

Giggling, Hojoon tells him to go on.

 

"OK so, Hojoon,  if dad one day... like out of the blue pushed you across the room and walked away, why do you think he would do that?"

 

Sehyuk raised an eyebrow. Confused, Hojoon  asks"What did I do before that?"

 

"Nothing! You were just gonna giving him a hug. Everything was fine we were - you two were joking around as usual, playful pushing, then ya know went to hug and he just, Dad just suddenly pushed you through the window into the courtyard."

 

Hojoon placed his hand on the table still confused. He wanted to help because obviously this wasn't a fake scenario, it happened to Sanggyun. "Well, what did Sehyuk do after pushing me through the window? WAIT ....WHAT FLOOR? "

 

"First floor. Small fall. I mean when you got up and looked back to find dad....he was... Standing with some tall good looking man... " Something flashed across his features before he blinked it away "And kinda ignored you while he was with him..."

 

Raising eyebrows Hojoon started to crack a smile. Sehyuk pointed with the sandwich he stole off the plate interrupting "No, no, don't continue, " he pointed at Hojoon. "Don't think about it ". Turning his attention back to Sanggyun, he asked "What is this, from a movie? Did a friend do something?"

  
  


"Yeah,  this... Happened to a friend...  Hojoon what would you think-"

 

Hojoon let out an airy laugh, head tilting back. Sanggyun didn’'t know what was so funny. Was he caught? Do they know he's talking about himself?

  
  


"NO. Stop thinking about it" Sehyuk said pointing to his lover. "God, I can hear the whole Lemonade album now" Hojoon shook his head with a smile "Don't do it,  please don't, just- I'll handle this stop thinking about it" again turning his attention to his son. "Did you, I mean- your friend, say anything after being ignored? Or have they spoken since?"

 

"No.. " his son started to explain how 'his friend’ didn't know he was being ignored at first and started towards the other doing the ignoring. Who in turn looked and then pulled the man into room away from him, closing the door. And then shortly texted not to come over and that they'd see him later. Sehyuk didn't like the sound of that., Obviously the person was hiding Sanggyun from the other. Hojoon hummed angrily .

 

Sehyuk  felt it coming as his lover  boiled with anger he had a bit of temper especially about things like this. He would sing to help filter his emotions whenever they strung high. It was kind of odd to others, yet the most effective way of handling them so far. He couldn't let this go too far, not with the imagination Hojoon has. Sehyuk began to protest before being interrupted

 

"Don't sing lemonade, don't think-" 

 

"And he hasn't answered my calls or texts.  I mean my friends-shit. " Sanggyun interrupted, tripping over his words. 

 

Sehyuk told him not to swear. 

Hojoon head lowered into his hand covering his eyes: The dam broke, he has visualize the whole thing. That damn imagination. 

 

"Please " Sehyuk begged. Hojoon started in song to filter his emotions.

 

"~I didn't mean to hurt him, coulda been somebody's son, and I took his heart when, I pulled out that gun~"

 

"Goddammit"

 

"~Rompumpumpum~, rompumpun~"

 

"You would shoot dad?? "

 

"Alright Gyun, we're talk about this later-"

 

"~Mama, I just shot a man down~"

 

Sehyuk grabbed Hojoon hand "Babe it didn't happen-" Hojoon pulled his hand away swiftly. He gripped Sanggyuns shoulder. Ignoring Sehyuks plead and simply stated.

 

" _ He _ doesn't deserve you."

 

"Goddammit! "

  
  
  
  
  


Now they were at a store shopping for tonight's dinner. Hojoon still was acting a little weird. Sanggyun was some way away, fussing to himself over the oranges. Sehyuk pulled the other's man into his side, who side eyed him for a moment.

 

"Hojoon, it didn't happen."

 

"Oh yeah.....sorry," he was leaning into the other's touch now. "I have a wild imagination."

 

"So do you think Sanggyun is dating?"

 

Hojoon looked over at the younger. Mouthing words to himself, a pile of oranges started to fall over from his touch. He started to walk away from the scene, almost bumping into a girl. He flailed and apologized multiple times before turning to the girl's older brother, who he blushed at and then looked at the floor.

 

Hojoon responds in  walking away to save himself from second hand embarrassment. Sehyuk following continued on.

 

"He can flirt when he wants to. He teased before when he was younger. Had two girlfriends when he was 9."

 

"One, I don't think he understood what he was doing. Two, now he's different, even with his little flirtiness. If anything he probably likes someone. They might have a boyfriend from the sound of his story. " Hojoon finished while examining two different brands of cheese. Sehyuk hummed nodding into space, eyes finding Sanggyun across the store.

 

"Unrequited love... Someone's playing my kid. " Sehyuk shook his head "How could they to someone so cute?"

 

"High School is a vulnerable time, it be worst if they were actually dating. Wait for the tears, beside people don't care if your cute and innocent they'll toy and use you"

 

Hojoon would know from experience. Sehyuk groaned at the statement. Why would someone do that? Why hurt his poor innocent boy? His kid having real feelings for someone, It was bound to happen one day, where did the time go? Nervousness budded in bottom of his chest thinking about someone toying with his son’s heart. Hojoon started to comfortingly rub his back, not taking his eyes from the product he was concentrating on. Sehyuk watched at the way his lover struggle to read the font. How could someone toy with such a lovely person? What runs through people's minds to treat others badly like that? He pressed kisses into Hojoons hair. _ Someone who only deserves love. _

 

"He's a smart kid, he'll figure it out but give him some guidance. Sometimes it's hard to see through a haze of puppy love. Especially at this age. " Hojoon assured him. Sehyuk nodded into his hair.

 

"Babe, the green one is lactose free."

 

"Thank you "

 

"Ready to check out?"

 

They headed towards the check out. Sehyuk calling towards Sanggyun to come with whatever he collected on his journey.

 

"I want Byungjoo to check us out. I need to know when he's getting home."

 

"Go find his aisle. Sanggyun bumped into an old lady. " Sehyuk started towards the scene before being pulled back.

 

"Let me, she's old."

 

"Do I really look intimidating?? In my button down and slacks?" He pointed to his shirt meeting his belt. "It's tucked in! Work lanyard and everything!" He gestured at his leg, "Pin strips! Don't I look classy? Like a well rounded working citizen?? High baller CEO or some shit!"

 

Hojoon stared appreciatively. "You look sexy." Sehyuk raised a brow at his lover’s compliment. Closing in on him, Hojoon’s arms wrapped around his neck. 

 

"Oh, do I? Jealous of an old lady? "

 

"No." smacking the fabric-covered chest he wished was bare. "Your straightforwardness and resting bitch face leave people at a loss,  and your looks, well~"

 

Muffling a laugh, Sehyuk kissed him for a second just to tease. "Mmm, is that so... " Hojoon fisted his hand in the fabric not not wanting to break away. Sehyuk decided to close the gap again.

  
  


"SHIT MAN,  I SAID I'M SORRY"

 

They broke the touch to see a guy giving Sanggyun a hard time. Sehyuk hands moved from Hojoons waist to his own. Attentive, their eyes were on the squabble. Patting the fabric down on his man's chest Hojoon pulled away.

 

"I got this. Hurry and get to check out, I need to get you home." He started off in the direction of the quarrel, looking back, he saw Sehyuk watching him leave. "I'm serious! Go! Don't you want your main course?"

 

Sehyuk didn't need to hear anymore. He rushed towards the lines of the check out. Going back for a second for the cart he left behind, he saw Hojoon talking to the man with the old lady waving him away as if to say it's alright. For some reason this guy was creating a problem. He didn't have time though, they need to go. They need to make dinner, so he can carry Hojoon upstairs as soon as the stove is off. He pattered down the aisles of cashiers looking for his kid, and almost passed him with the rush he was in. He stopped waiting for the only person in line to leave.

  
  


Then he saw  _ it _ .

  
  


Byungjoo's smile was fonder than it ever was with pink just brushing his cheeks. He kept looking down to break eye contact with an boy with black hair standing at the check out covering his mouth with his sleeve. Who would look away shyly just to look back again. There wasn't a lot of words being exchanged but their glances said it all.

 

Sehyuk watched both them glance at the floor about six more times. Their cheeks changing different shades. The boy with black hair flapping his long sleeves at something Byungjoo said. Whatever the reply was had his son rubbing the back of his neck, blushing hard.

 

_ It was bound to happen one day. _

 

Hojoon found his side along with Sanggyun. All three now watching the scene. The unfamiliar boy was standing waiting when Byungjoo forgot to give his change back. Apologizing, as he pressed a few dollars into the other's palm. When their hands touched they both blushed, trying to hide it from one another. One sleeve covered hand cover the black hair boys reddening face while his other hand waved a goodbye. Byungjoo smiled, watching the others figure retreat and leaned on something behind his register that had him almost falling when it moved.

 

The older men exchange looks knowingly.

  
  


It was bound to happen some day.

  
  


They stared until Byungjoo noticed, who tried to act nonchalant at their presence even though clearly he was worried that they saw. Opting to save him from embarrassment, they stayed mute on the subject. Finding he was off at 7 they headed to the car. Sehyuk getting in a glaring battle with the man who started to yell at Sanggyun for pretty much no reason. He had this silent fight with his eyes the whole way even when he loaded the grocery bags into the trunk. He had a point to prove, Who thought they could mess with his kid?

  
  
  
  
  
  


Back home, dinner was done and Sanggyun was in his room for more than ten minutes. Thinking it was a safe time. Sehyuk turned to Hojoon and smiled, they were  _ alone _ . Sehyuk approached his lover at the table sitting with a coy smile. Just when he was leaning down to kiss the other, the door slammed open again.

 

"Ew.”

 

His other lovely cock block. He didn't even turn around to counter, "Won't be gross when  _ you  _ want to kiss someone."

  
  


Sehyuk waited for the 'It will always be gross for you two' that never came. He watches his lover look over his shoulder forming a smile. When he turned, Byungjoo was smiling at his phone sweetly.  _ Ah the boy from the store _ he thinks. He grabbed Hojoon pulling him around the table. He then resumed telling his other son to eat and do his homework (finding out Byungjoo already ate, that little shit), you know the usual fatherly things. No time to banter though as he was practically flying upstairs with Hojoon. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sanggyun was splayed out on his bed staring at the ceiling. Thoughts interrupted when he heard his dad and Hojoon giggling down the hallway to their bedroom like teenagers. It's kinda gross for those two but he kinda wish he had that….with a certain someone. Instead of being pushed into a bed he gets pushed out the window. 

 

It just doesn't make sense. Literally the class before that a certain someone fingers brushed up on his intentionally the whole class period, pinky curling around his now and then, bumping their knees together. Yeah sure they were small touches, but they were definitely intentional. More than a friendly touch, well, weren't they? Throwing his hands on his face in frustration he grunted. His cell phone started ringing.

  
  


**_Papa Issi calling…_ **

  
  


**_"_ ** Hey pa-"

 

_ 'I said one to two hours it's Been like four' _

 

"Oh, sorry, I forgot"

 

_ 'Don't do this me, I miss youuu~' _

 

"I miss you too" Sanggyun said smiling.

  
  


Taeyang made Sanggyun do homework while talking which was a struggle. The struggle was more when he was bombarded with questions not concerning what he needed advice on. He managed through somehow to finished both homework and his story. Silence on the other line for a few beats before Taeyang replied.

 

' _.....Are you being cheated on? _ '

 

"No!  We aren't together! "

 

_ '.....Are you almost together? ' _

 

".......No! "

 

_ ' I don't know bombom but either he's hiding you or you upset him?  It sounds like ' _

 

"I don't know what I did. We hug all the time?"

 

_ 'Well maybe he felt like this time was different, even if it wasn't to you, or maybe your hand or something bumped him somewhere, could be anything really, but whatever it is it was upsetting to him so you'll half to apologize and just ask him what you did and if he accepts your apology. _

_ Or he doesn't want to be seen with you in front that one guy, so that's suspect, but again, you'll half to ask why ' _

 

Sanggyun was silent for moments before he Started to groan.

 

' _ Bom Bom just text him, it will be easier.' _

 

"......okay.. "

 

Taeyang  assured he be on the phone while he texted. It eased his nerves a lot. They kept talking for some hours, catching up on everything, and everyone, including Byungjoo. Who Taeyang went on a long rant about how he really never calls back, and how Sanggyun needed to not forget to call him back, Suddenly the elder apologized for not having more time. Sanggyun laughed it off assuring it was okay that he remember better next time. Sanggyun missed his Papa. He wished Taeyang lived with them.

 

They got on the subject of Taeyang's non existent love life that Sanggyun keeps telling him to start. They covered everything they could, it's been awhile since they had been able to talk for more than a few minutes. He started rambling about little work things for whatever reason his son had wanted to hear about, going on and on until Sanggyun fell asleep. The older man waited a bit before hanging up and calling Sehyuk, who didn’t answer,

so he tried Hojoon , who didn’t answer either.  

Then Sehyuk again. And again. And again, because he knows the Fucker isn't asleep.

Finally the other line picked up. 

 

"You know our sons are cock blocks and I'm pretty sure I know who they got it from."

 

_ 'Gross, and leave my babies alone, contain your dick.' _

 

"The other one also takes after you in more ways than one, apparently.” Sehyuk added, Taeyang could practically hear the others eyes rolling. 

 

_ 'Good, I'm their only hope for good genes.'  _ he said with a deadpan tone.

 

"Oh my God what do you need?"

 

_ 'Well Hojoon’s a good influence. There may be hope for their upbringing ' _

 

"What do you need?" Sehyuk repeated in mock frustration. It's always mock frustration, when is he ever actually mad at Taeyang?

 

'  _ Rush me, I will fight. I'm 99% sure Sangyyun has a crush on his friend... And either doesn't know it or is in denial. _

_ And Byungjoo definitely is seeing someone. ' _

 

"Is he seeing someone or does he just have a crush on them? He seems to shy to be with the guy"

 

_ 'So it's a guy.......made it sound like a girl. I guess he was trying to cover. _

_ Why didn't you tell me, dick. '  _ Taeyang casually asked across the line.

 

"I literally just found out. You think I'm in the kid circle? They mainly tell the camel their secrets... And Jiho"

 

' _ That fucker.... ...' _

 

They were silent for a moment. Both had worries about their sons. It happen so fast, One day their 4 year olds and running around messing up the house now their Teenagers with heated faces and secrets.

 

' _ Are they gonna be alright? Isn't this happening kind of late? I don't know why they haven't done this till now? Why are both them late bloomers.  Will they be fine??'  _ Taeyang threw question after question. 

 

_ " _ Sanggyun isn't a late bloomer he was a player at 10"

 

_ 'No he wasn't, he was just trying to copy the movies.' _

 

".....Well... I don't know, maybe they just didn't tell us before when they liked people? " it's the only thing that makes sense to Sehyuk, how could they go this long without already having at least some crushes.

 

_ 'No, no something is different this time, I can feel it. ' _

 

Sehyuk thought about the store today and what he saw, shy glances and pink cheeks. How worried Sanggyun was and how he emphasize 'good looking' guy with a frustrated face.

 

"........You're right, I see it" Sehyuk agreed.

 

_ '......Well, I don't know why I'm not prepared, I mean, _

_ it was bound to happen sometime.' _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atom has long hair


	3. 2 can play this game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing off where Sanggyun doesn't know whats going on between him and Sangwon. He tried to figure it out but it took a turn he didn't expect.
> 
> Que his inner drama queen.  
> But only bit xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was waiting for Emily to help me edit this chapter but she has school and such so I'll just post this with all the grammar and English problems and update it when she returns.  
> I Mena I tried to go over and fix what needed fixing
> 
> OK SO MONSTA X ARE SIDE CHARACTERS PROBABLY WON'T SEE THEM MUCH, at least I Don think, maybe Minhyuk  
> Hoseok is wonho  
> Hyunwoo is Shownu if you aren't familiar with mx

  
Sanggyun was walking to school his head in a daze. The morning was a little chilly but he didn't notice, too deep in worried thoughts.

Just as he was about to cross a street he was quickly tugged back. A car blaring its horn zoomed past him, pulling him back to reality. The brunette almost sauntered straight into morning traffic. A hand patted his shoulder, and when he turned to see who had just saved him he was met with a worried face.    
  
"I said are you ok? Why are spacing out?"    
  
"Minhyuk.... Uh, it's nothing"    
  
His friend gave him a skeptical look. "Nothing? You almost got hit by car. Why aren't you paying attention?"    
  
Sanggyun stayed silent not sure how to straighten thoughts out. His friend nodded when the cross walk light approved them to walk. Minhyuk let him stay quiet for a while as they trudged on towards school. His eyes glanced to see the brunette still worried and not nearly as talkative as his usual self.    
  
"So, something happen with Sangwon?"    
  
Sanggyun face lit up with surprise, breaking eye contact. He didn't know what to say and he didn't want to sound stupid, About something so little.    
  
"How'd you know?" he asked quietly.    
  
"Well yesterday you ran up to me and Hoseok and practically yelled 'I think Sangwon hates me now!' then you ranted to yourself something about how could you compete with a guy that good looking when you’re in puberty?!" gesticulating with his hands for emphasis."I mean soon you’llHow soon your have a 'glow up' and then who will be handsome then? Ya know and all that, you said some other things too" Minhyuk started to chuckle as he reminisced back to yesterday as he watched Sanggyun Throw things in and out his locker.    
  
"Well-I, listen the guy was really really good looking and you know what I'm cute as fuck so imagine when I turn 18, the glow up will be blinding"    
  
Laughing Minhyuk ruffled his hair, "Yeah , yeah you're pretty cute aren't you?" Sanggyun pouted a little as he fixed his hair. "So what happen then?"    
  
Sanggyun chewed the the side of his mouth as he thought. He could trust Minhyuk to not laugh... Probably, at least not mockingly, "I texted him and he never answered..."    
  
Staring thru his red locks, Minhyuk waited for more but the other didn't continue. He asked him if that was all and the other  got a bit flustered.    
  
"Well he just usually answers by now is all, like, ya know I had asked him something important and I don't know why he didn't answer at all." he had asked what he had done wrong, what made him be pushed thru a window, and he apologized, so to received radio silence was putting him on edge.    
  
Minhyuk hummed thinking of possibilities "was he maybe sleeping? Or his phone died?"     
  
Sanggyun rolled over the thought. Usually Sangwon texted back right away or say something like he was busy. He probably wasn't asleep, they tend to text each other until late into the night Sanggyun being the first to fall asleep on the other. Thinking about it made him more anxious.    
  
"He would usually text me in the morning then..."   
  
His friend nodded giving him a nudge to cheer him up. They were approaching the front of the school when he added "Well you know maybe he got Hella homework or a paper due, it's probably nothing. Everything probably be normal and he'll tell you in class." he said as he pulled the doors open letting Sanggyun go in first.    
  
The brunette nodded feeling more optimistic about it. Minhyuk had changed the subject to video games. Suggesting he should buy the new one out so they can play online together. Walking down the hall once they got near the courtyard he spotted Sangwon with 2 other people.    
  
One was Mr. Park and the other was... The same Handsome guy from yesterday. Sanggyun stopped in place small smile slowly falling off his face. The Handsome guy was standing very close to Sangwon  when he put his arm around him, pulling the dark hair into his side tightly. Smile dancing across his lips as he talked on with the teacher. Sangwon threw his head back resting it on the others arm saying something inaudible from where the Sanggyun stood. Mr. Park was laughing and so did the taller handsome man. It seemed like he was teasing Sangwon based off how the shorter rolled his eyes. Sanggyun stomach turned into a knot, he was really bothered by what he was seeing, they seem so close... And 'touchy'.    
  
Minhyuk had stopped  when Sanggyun did, watching his friends eyes the whole time. He could feel something was wrong but he didn't know what or who he was seeing. "Hey Sanggyun, what's-"    
  
"That's the guy. .." Sanggyun murmured meekly. Turning his eyes in the direction of his friends sight he saw what he thinks is Sanggyuns crush, who was cluttered into the side of a smiling man, who, wow, is something to look at. Mr. Park and him seem to be in a more playful conversation while Sangwon looked rather bored. Something else was said to the shorter and he hugged the tall man  from his side wrapping his arms around him leaning his head into their chest. Fond smiles crossed the taller man's lips as he squeezed the other with the arm looped around Sangwon.  _ Oh.  _ Minhyuk thought before he whipped his head back to Sanggyun. The brunette eyes fluttering as he held and unreadable expression.    
  
Just a moment later Sentiments flickered thru his eyes while the rest of his face stayed as it was. The red haired eyes shot back to the scene. Sangwon had noticed them and now  was smiling at Sanggyun. One of the arms unhooking from around the taller handsome man giving a small wave their way. Sanggyun eyes blinked a few times again obviously unsettled. 

Minhyuk almost reacted on instinct.    
  
"Oh! Sanggyun so funny!" he said way too loud to be natural. While falling all over the younger. Hooking their arms as his friend looked at him confused. "I can't believe you, " the white haired giggled out now linking their fingers while pulling them into the nearest classroom.    
  
"Min, what are you talking about?" Sanggyun asked very confused following along.    
  
"You just looked bothered so I thought I help you escape." and play up some flirting, because  _ two can play this game _ the older thought to himself. Crossing thru the sliding doors into to the garden center that parallel the courtyard.    
  
"Yeah.. Was it, - was it obvious?" Sanggyun didn't want to seem dramatic since could very much be at times. The red haired was silent for a moment before answering.    
  
"I don't think so, not from a far. Your face was kinda blank."    
  
Sanggyun let out a quiet 'okay' his eyes falling down at the ground. Minhyuk wasn't sure what to say about what just happened. The situation had moved from "probably nothing" to SOMETHING real fast. 

But what he can't figure out is why Sangwon would smile at Sanggyun if he was up to something. Is he teasing him? Maybe he didn't take him seriously in the first place? But he was the one who seemed to be flirting and touching his friend all the time. Reciprocating their playfulness. Matter a fact it sounded as if Sangwon was the one making the advances. What's worst is Sanggyuns so, so into him.    
  
Once they made it to the other door to enter back into school Minhyuk pulled the brunette into an one arm hug. Releasing their entangled fingers he used the newly freed hand to ruffled Sanggyuns hair. "You know you're cute, he wouldn't dare play you,"  _ if he did he's an asshole  _ Minhyuk suppressed his thoughts from coming thru. "So don't worry about it, there must be a reason" he ended sounding hopeful but he really has his own doubts.   
  
"Yeah I am..." Sanggyun wrapped his arms around the older's waist "I know I'm cute right?" he didn't sound as sure as usual and it broke Minhyuk’s heart just a bit. 

 

  
  
"Oh Min, and the brat," a familiar voice broke in.   
  
It was Sanggyun's brother Byungjoo leaning against the wall with a friend standing next to him, Hansol, if Minhyuk remembers his senior class right.   
  
"I'm not a brat" Sanggyun retorted.   
  
That kicked the brothers off into playful banter. The red haired felt relief as his friend started to act normal again. He felt eyes on him. When he followed the path it was, Hansol was it? Staring at him, with cat like eyes. 

They didn't falter once Minhyuk looked back at him. They seemed to have a hidden intensity behind them. It made Minhyuk want to feel uncomfortable if he was anyone else.    
  
_ Did I do something? _   
  
Noticing the two byungjoo added "Oh yeah, Min, that's Hansol the one I told you about, and Hansol that's Minhyuk our family friend, that I think I mentioned"    
  
"Yeah " Hansol continues to stare, eyes examining him before turning to Byungjoo "You did mention him"    
  
Minhyuk wanted to know what that was about but just as much doesn't  want to acknowledge it. Besides he just put two and two together that this is  _ Hansol. _ Byungjoo’s hopefully, soon to be boyfriend,-if Byungjoo can finally ask him-

 

Cat eyes found him once again as silence fell upon them. To his luck Kihyun pasted by calling out to him, not stopping as he glided by,    
  
"Min! Were gonna be late, class is on the third floor!"    
  
"Yeah, yeah, you too, don't make out with your freshman boyfriend so much"    
  
"He isn't a freshman! " Kihyun yelled back before flying up the stairs.    
  
Turning back to the three, "Well I got to go, nice meeting you in the flesh Hansol, B see ya later," before leaving he gave Sanggyun hand a squeeze "I'll see you after all your classes" he decided he check up on the younger throughout the day, and get updates. With that he turned swiftly leaving toward the stairwell.    
  
"All of them?" Sanggyun questioned confusion showing on his face.    
  
"All of them!" Minhyuk shot back before following Kihyun’s path up the stairs. The brunette shrugged at it, heading his way to his classes. Byungjoo noticed Hansol was still staring at the stairs Min had just left up, a rather serious expression on his face.    
  
" Hansol? "   
  
"Hmm, yeah?" peeling back to his normal demeanor.    
  
"You alright? You were kinda staring at Min a lot"    
  
"Ah yeah, I didn't realize you meant the senior is all when you mention him" Hansol answered naturally enough but something felt off to Byungjoo. The bell was about to ring and he didn't want to sound weird by asking more.    
  
"I'll walk you to class, ready?"    
  
Hansol smiled at the sweet gesture, cheeks dusting a light shade of pink. "You'll be late then"    
  
"Ann" the other shrugged, "I don't mind if I'm with you," Byungjoo tried to hide the heat that wanted to  creep on his cheeks.    
  
"Okay " Hansol said shyly. He linked their arms gently. Beginning to walk the nearly  empty halls Byungjoo face was split in such a wide smile it would hurt. Yeah he could get a tardy to spend just a few more moments with Hansol.    
  
  
\------   
  
The last bell finally rang after a long a grueling day of internal suffering for Sanggyun. He didn't get to really talk or communicate with Sangwon today. It's like every teacher decided to do the most in class today.    
  
Sanggyun practically was running thru the halls as he darted out the door. His mind filled with doubts. This last period where they are always sat next to each other, where they talk the most, where Sangwon usually makes little touches on him throughout the hour-  he sat all the way on the other side of the classroom. In a way Sanggyun felt almost angry.    
  
Patterning down the hallway when Minhyuk got in his sight he all but crashed into him.    
  
"Whoa there tiger" Minhyuk joked regaining his balance. "I would of came to you, you know"    
  
Sanggyun didn't say anything to him, he just nodded in reply. Instead greeting the two friends who accompanied him. Minhyuk parted way with them taking Sanggyun with him. Waiting for an explanation. Silence between them on the way down the stairs. The brunette said nothing until they got outside, sitting on the bricks. A dramatic sigh breaking the air.    
  
"Am I overreacting!" it didn't really come out as a question.    
  
"Well this morning was weird, so I'd say you got a point."    
  
"Right ? Right ?! And yesterday he pushed me threw a fuckin window-"    
  
"What ?!" the other interrupted looking like he heard something crazy. Which, yeah pushing someone out a. Window did seem out there.    
  
"No not-" Sanggyun went on to explain himself. How it was the low window unit for the  courtyard and it wasn't a high fall. How it was right after Sangwon saw the handsome guy. Continuing on filling him in from what happen up until final class.    
  
Minhyuk took it in feeling annoyed at what he was hearing. Really what kind of bullshit is this. Push thru a window? Hidden away from the guy. Not answering texts. Ignoring him in class and sitting with his back to Sanggyun. And during lunch him and Gyun waited at their usual spot for him to confront the matters the kid never showed. They saw him minutes before the bell. Was meant to ring to end lunch.

Mid yawn Minhyuk had saw Sangwon from their seat in the courtyard walking thru the hallway different clothes the  they saw him in this morning sipping a drink and lord behold who he was accompanied by.  _ And who the fuck did he think he was to smile at his friend sweetly this morning? _   
Yeah he was pissed. But he wouldn't show it. Leaning into a stretch he tried to be supportive.    
  
"We'll figure it out, I'll go confront him head on."    
  
"I don't know if-"    
  
"I'll be nice abOUT-" he ended his sentence loud and short as he got a hand slapped into his chest. Fingers disappearing as they squeeze the fabric of his shirt. Minhyuk looked to Sanggyun frightened. It's almost like the brunette paled.    
  
"He drives a car, he has a fucking car! "    
  
Minhyuk looked to where his friends eyes laid. There was that mysterious Handsome guy that's been unconsciously terrorizing Sanggyun. This mysterious fellow was leaned forward with his arms hooked over the steering wheel looking at his phone. He was wearing fancier clothes then he was earlier, and His car was really, Really nice, it looked practically brand new.    
  
Sanggyun jolted up to his feet obviously trying to get a better view. Breathing out a 'shit'.    
  
"Do you SEE WHAT HE'S WEARING?" it sounded exaggerated. Minhyuk did see thou. He was in button up with his hair styled. Something looked rather sophisticated about him. He pulled the younger down back into a sitting position holding him in place    
  
"Gyun don't be obvious about looking" Minhyuk told him trying to be inconspicuous. Sanggyun becoming more flustered by the moment.    
  
"Min, Min, let me drive your car, to school Tomorrow"    
  
"What Sanggyun-"    
  
"Or now! Let me drive it now, Ima stunt, he's not the only with a car-"    
  
"You don't know how drive!"    
  
"You can walk me through it! Just in parking lot, - at least" Sanggyun shouldn't be trying to compete with this guy.    
  
"Look , Look , Look - You can't drive, You don't have a license, Or a car, so this won't even work in the long run, besides I didn't even drive today! You clearly saw me this morning, for fucks sake we walked here together remember!?"    
  
"Ah dammit! "   
  
The two friends bickered back and forth. The brunette desperately trying to conceive a plan to show off. While Minhyuk tried just as desperately to reason with his ridiculous suggestions. They went on like that for a few minutes before they realized the car had pulled up right in front of the steps they sat near. The redhead noticed first covering the brunettes mouth, muffling the rapid ideas spilling out.  _ Be inconspicuous _ he thought. Just then Sangwon had came quickly down the steps pulling the car door open, getting in the two of them pulled off together. Silence fell as the car drove off the parking lot.    
  
"Oh. my. God." Sanggyun jumped to his feet letting out a frustrated yelp. "HE WAS WAITING FOR SANGWON!"    
  
Minhyuk got to his feet trying to calm his friend down once again.    
  
"He probably left with him yesterday TOO. Oh, My, God! I'm gonna have a fucking hernia!" he loudly complained.    
  
“Hey, hey! Stop being dramatic, maybe, they're I don't know studying? "   
  
" Studying ? Oh my God don't joke! Min, he was wearing a fucking suit, with his hair doing the, the stupid nice thing, ughhhh! " he sounded exasperated. "I'm leaving!" he sounded full sass, whipping around he bumped into something hard. 

  
It was Hoseok. Without warning he heaved the younger over his shoulder.    
  
"You need to chill." Hoseok said normally while positioning him. "Come on Min”  starting to walk with the younger. Minhyuk following suit. A few pleads and wiggling around in Hoseok arms. Trying to get down, Sanggyun slide down some so that his knees pressed into the muscular abdomen. Scrunched into himself like he was kneeling he was still pretty high up in the raven's arms.    
  
"He's right you know, don't over do it, or you really will have a hernia" the redhead told him. Receiving a pout from the brunette in response. Minhyuk grab his hand giving it a squeeze, before playing with it "Come on, you need to clear your head, let's just go with him"    
  
"Yeah come with me, I volunteer Mins house to be our getaway, play some games, eat some food, you can fill me in on what the hell just happened"    
  
The three rounded the corner deciding to cut thru the park. Sanggyun groaned resting his head on his friend's shoulder that was carrying him, squeezing his other friends hand. Maybe he did need to calm down, he is being really dramatic.    
  
"How much did you see?"    
  
Hoseok hummed a bit "from where you asked about what he was wearing?” he came down the cement steps and saw them hidden behind the brick railing quite loudly throwing a fit. He stood right there watching as Sanggyun continue to spaz out, not noticing his presence. ”I don't know who he is, or why you were so upset, you'll half to Connect the dots for me.”   
  
"Later , Later , now let's just chill for a while." Minhyuk added leaning into Hoseok resting his head into Sanggyuns making little jokes to him. It seemed to help a little as the other would crack a smile here and there.    
  
Two people were sitting on the swings. One of them called out to them as they walked past practically glued together. It turned out to be Byungjoo. All but Sanggyun called back.    
  
Hoseok diverged from their path to walk a little closer by the swings. Still carrying the brunette like he was nothing.    
  
"What are you hooligans up too, you bench pressing Gyunnie, ho?"    
  
"I'm not your ho anymore," Hoseok said sticking his tongue out "I'm happily married now to my two wives Min and Gyun, thanks, my hoing days are over" he joked.    
  
Byungjoo laughed and called billshit, he doesn't remember a wedding. Bantering back and forth a bit happily, smiling on as the raven tries to convince him the ceremony took place in spring.   
  
"Seriously, what are you doing? Why are you carrying him?" Byungjoo asked smiling.    
  
"Have you never seen someone carry their boyfriends boyfriend."   
  
Raising a brow Byungjoo asked "Now he's your boyfriend? I thought you were married" just then Sanggyun wiggled out of the others hold stating a 'no'. As soon as he balanced on his two feet Minhyuk dragged him back in giving a tight back hug. The younger letting out a dramatic sigh.    
  
"No, didn't you listen? his boyfriend's  _ boyfriend _ , as in me. Sanggyuns mine" playfully snickering in the brunette ear. Fidgeting from how it tickles.    
Just then he caught eyes with the person who was sitting next to Byungjoo, that Hansol boy again. He was staring dead at him not being shy about it at all. His eyes flickered to his arms that were looped around Sanggyun’s waist staying for a second before he turned his head away. Ok two times is not a coincidence, this kid was staring at him earlier and was staring at him now. The red hard decided to leave maybe he was interrupting the two.    
  
"Well I'm taking baby home now, see ya Joo" Minhyuk said beginning to walk off tugging Sanggyun along. It's better to leave the lovebirds alone.    
  
"I'm going with my boyfriend and his boyfriend then, bye Joo" Hoseok said with mock attitude then sweetly with a gentle tone adding "Bye Hansol"    
  
"Bye losers, Ho I'm telling your real boyfriend about your other boyfriends" Byungjoo said waving them off.    
  
"Hyunwoo Loves me and let's me have all the boyfriends I want~~" Hoseok final remark before sauntering off behind the other two.    
  
Hansol eyes lingering on the disappearing figures. Watching how close Minhyuk and sanggyun were and all the touches the redhead made on the younger.    
  
" Hey, Hansol are you ok? "   
  
" Yeah of course" he said smiling, nibbling the side of his mouth before adding "Are they really all dating?"    
  
"Huh, no. Hoseok Is dating Hyunwoo I think you have a class with both of them, he was just joking." Hansol Hummed in response.    
  
"What about... Sanggyun and the other guy?" Hansol tried to seem as neutral as possible.    
  
"Nah, that's a family friend. Besides Sanggyun is interested in someone already."   
  
Hansol kicked the dirt around his feet. Pushing himself lightly on the swing. Trying to not seem like he was digging with all his follow up questions. "Oh they seemed real close, I couldn't tell"    
  
Byungjoo hummed leaning back to look at the clouds. Thinking about it they were close, all three of them, him, his brother and Min. But Minhyuk was a little different with his brother.    
  
"Now that you mention it, they always were, Minhyuk always would dote on Sanggyun, since we were in middle school. Actually I think I wouldn't be surprised if they did happen, not with the way Min adores him."    
  
At that Hansol snapped his head to look at Byungjoo. Surprise present on his face. It made the blonde eyes widen slightly back with surprise. The raven figure he should say something since he showed too much emotion and investment, quickly trying to find words.    
  
" Oh , really, adores him?" forcing a laugh out "I thought maybe he was being playful.... Is all, it surprised me you said that "    
  
"Well he was playing it up there as a joke but... he toned it down a lot now that we're older but if he really pay attention you can see it" Byungjoo let out a chuckle. "Min tries real hard not to spoil my brother but he does."   
  
The raven nodded at the new information. Byungjoo changed the subject and Hansol followed into. Pushing down his worry, trying to enjoy his time with the other.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure what to do here cause I wrote everything out of order and plan things out of order so I had to go back and write chapters an fill in spots so I was struggling. Thanks for waiting y'all.  
> Also some of my notes are literally like "person a and person b fight over something stupid"  
> "insert inconvenience" "write a fluffy chapter"  
> With like no extra info so sometimes I curse my notes and mind *shakes fist*


	4. The lucky and The Unlucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanggyun try to figure what he should he do about his sangwon situation that's driving him mad. poor atomie,  
> But bjoo and hansol can't contain themselves.  
> More sanggyun angst  
> More mx.  
> Some spice  
> Some spice again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hella hella dialogue.  
> Okay so it gets a little spicy but not really.  
> like cinnamon spice Not jalapeno spicy, but i'll warn ya before sex would happen for those who don't find it comfortable. But not this chapter they just making out. The end is more cinnamon than the beginning. 
> 
> Also I'm sorry for the wait. 
> 
> PS. Fuck grammar cause I edited the holy hell out of this and Google Doc tells me it's still wrong.

 

 

It was late into the afternoon and Hojoon was snoozing away on the couch. His head resting comfortably on something warm. He hadn't been sleeping much these days, between the kids and work. More than that he couldn't seem to ever get into a deep sleep. Vibrations buzzed in his side waking him up slowly. He must of tucked  his phone under him when he dozed off.

 

Blinking sleep away he took in his surroundings. He was on the couch and his head was laying in Sehyuk’s lap. He wasn't supposed to be sleeping, he was suppose to be making dinner. Rolling onto his back he looked up at his lover, reading a book seemingly unaware of his wake.

 

“What time is it?” asking softly, sleepiness still lingering in his voice. 

 

Sehyuk looked down at his lap where Hojoon rested before gazing at the clock. “Just about 5:30”

 

“Oh” Hojoon made to get up before being pulled back down by Sehyuk’s free arm that was resting over the other. Hushing away Hojoons ‘heys’ patting his chest gently. 

 

“Just lay down, your tired.” 

 

“I was suppose to cook dinner though”

 

“It's already done” Sehyuk answer as his hand playing in Hojoon’s hair. “So just sleep some more, we got time”

 

The warmth coming from the other made him feel comfort. Feel loved. Turning back on his side he thought how he wished he felt more of this throughout his life and how lucky he feels to be in a family. Still the dark haired couldn't help but feel bad about dinner. 

 

“Sorry I know it was my turn-” Sehyuk’s finger pressed over his lips to hush Hojoon mid sentence. 

 

“Shhh ” Sehyuk lowered his head to press a kiss into his lovers ear. “I think I can handle making dinner without burning the house down”

 

Hojoon giggled. Sehyuk is a better cook than him anyways so who’s worry about the house burning down? Well Sehyuk is unexpectedly clumsy. “What are you reading?” the other didn't tend to read much unless for work, so he wondered what peeked his boyfriends interest that he was half way through the book. 

 

“Your book”

 

Hojoon blinked. “You mean the one I'm reading?”

 

“Yeah , I look at it when you're not reading it, you seemed to really like it so I decided to check it out” the older said flipping a page. As cheesy as it is Hojoon couldn't help but feel warmth spread in his chest. Sehyuk actually cared what he thought and liked. Took interest in the things he did and was into. And he was thoughtful. I mean they been together for some years and they live together and all, but it hasn't changed anything. They never bore of each other, which admittedly is a sinking fear of Hojoon’s, that one day Sehyuk would get bored or care less, or worse, not at all. How couples that been together for a while just stagnate, the fire just dies out and the love is gone. He aches thinking that one day he might be left behind, alone and empty once again. 

 

It isn't something he should worry about, not after everything and where they are now. Their relationship has only gone up and he's constantly reminded of how much Sehyuk loves him. Most of the time Hojoon isn't worried about it, but it just always been a fear of his even before he started his current relationship. 

 

He tried to get up again only to be held in place with that one arm Sehyuk isn't using. “I said sleep, babe”

 

“If you're not gonna let me up, then come down here and kiss me.”

 

Closing the book in his hand he gazed down with a smirk. Seeing a mischievous smile on his lovers face. Sehyuk carded his hand through his lover's hair as he closed the gap between them. Kissing him full on, taking no time to get to the point. Passion seeping in, Sehyuk opened his mouth to sneak some tongue in. Hojoon hummed into the kiss. It was only getting deeper and the feeling was traveling through him, prickling over his skin. 

 

The dark haired pushed himself up, moving carefully to not break contact. Sehyuk would always get lost in the kiss and Hojoon followed him down the rabbit's hole every time.

 

Now kneeling on the couch next to the other, hand propping him up as he leaned over Sehyuk. He didn't want to move to fast since he didn't know when the kids be home. 

 

Hojoon nibble on Sehyuk’s lip a little, trying to suppress his urges. Keep it light, and PG. Moving his hand over to the other thigh to balance better. Sehyuk thou did not care about PG. He grabbed Hojoon by the hips pulling him over into his lap, having to break contact for a brief moment, he didn't waste time diving back in. 

 

Hojoon hands landed on his shoulders as he was straddling the other. Their tongues danced with each other in their mouths. Want lacing them. It's been a while, they haven't been able to get intimate recently. Again work, kids, cooking, cleaning and free time is for sleep, sacrifices were made. Thinking of the kids, and their soon to be arrival, Hojoon tried to lighten it back up pulling back into a more light hearted kiss. 

 

Sehyuk responded by groping his ass pulling a squeak from Hojoon as he snapped straight, breaking the kiss. Their eyes locked with each other. Sehyuk slide his hands down to Hojoon’s thighs, gripping them, sensations spreading over him. It's taking everything in him to hold back, if Hojoon’s being honest. Nothing more the dark brunette wants then to just go with it. 

 

“They're at their friend's house. Both of them.” Sehyuk stated as if he had read the other's mind. Tempted Hojoon hands crossed over  his skin and cupped his neck thumbs brushing Sehyuk’s ears. 

 

“For how long?”

 

“They're playing video games, so you know it be a while” playfulness in his tone. Moving back in whispering over his lover's lips “Probably a few hours…”

 

That was enough for Hojoon, pressing back in. Giving into the need. Hands wandering where they usually wouldn't if everyone was home. Between a few soft sounds he finally started to lower his hips. Sehyuk grasping his ass again as he nibbled on his ear, nipping down to Hojoon’s neck.

 

Just as it was getting good Sehyuk heard a familiar sound of the door flying open and slamming into the wall. His lover jumped off him so fast he was left there with his hands in front of him but now empty. Warmth over his body fading away. Hojoon was next to him already seated as if nothing was happening as noise filled the once quiet house. 

 

_ Cocked block again. It never fails.  _ Sehyuk sighed dropping his hands onto his lap. Finally paying attention to the racket that got louder as the kids entered the living room. 

 

“Sanggyun, can you just wait up for me and Hoseok?” that was Minhyuk voice “We ran here to catch up to you! ”

 

“I just - I just - give me moment, I just can't believe it!”

 

Hojoon glanced at Sehyuk who shrugged in return. Watching as the kids round the corner. One, two and three of them filled the room. Sanggyun paced around as if he was looking for something. 

 

“You had several moments, the whole moment of walking here, just breathe. Let's talk about it” Minhyuk followed the small back and forth path next to the brunette before jumping in front of  him “Hey, Hey less walking in circles, more breathing.”

 

“Uh, honey what's going on?” Sehyuk piped in. 

 

Everyone turned to him as if they just noticed they were also present. 

 

“Dad…! Hojoon!” Sanggyun quickly made his way to the second. “They haven't message you back-or talked to you! You went online and saw them-and they left you on read!-What do you do??”

 

Hojoon shook his head a bit trying to clear his thoughts. Sanggyun said it so quickly it almost all became one word “Wait , one more time.”

 

Sanggyun groaned, wiping his face troubled. “I can't repeat it, not again”

 

Minhyuk wrapped himself around sanggyun rubbing his back soothingly. “Yes you can, in more detail, since no one here, has a clue what you're talking about. Okay? Breathe, and one word at a time”

 

Sehyuk, used to the fast gibberish being the only one who comprehended, asked “Who left you on read?”

 

“He left you on read?” Minhyuk repeated after Sehyuk. 

 

Sanggyun hands started moving about in the air, looking for words. “Okay, so,” pausing a second to gather his thoughts, remembering he can't say himself since his dad and Hojoon don't know. He'll half to say a friend or something.

 

“Um , he was on discord for cheats, and he saw that his friend was on- not me” he looked at the two seated on the couch waving his hands “My friend”

 

It was painful obvious that Sanggyun was lying, just as the other day when he said ‘his friend’ but for sake of leaving the boy be they said nothing of it. “Okay yeah your  _ friend”  _ Sehyuk gestured for his son to go on. 

 

“Well he sent them a message, you know just saying, ‘hey, what happen today?’ uh they open it and-didn't reply and logged off.”

 

Sehyuk let the information settle in. Anger bubbling under his skin. He sure this is the same person Sanggyun was talking about the other day. And it only gets more fishy as it goes on. Hojoon and Hoseok’s face were wearing worried expressions, but Minhyuk was more akin to Sehyuk.

 

“What the fuck? He ignored you all day after hanging all over some other guy, THEN he leaves your ass on read?! Who the fuck does he think he is?! Like What The Fu-”

 

“Minhyuk, you get to say one ‘fuck’, for every time you talk. Let's keep the swearing minimal. And Sanggyun you got ignored?” Sehyuk asked forgetting they're pretending it happen to a friend. 

 

Immediately the brunette waved his hands, denying it was about him. “A friend, a friend!” he would say. Minhyuk tried to help out his denial and save him by adding in 

 

“Yeah, uh, our friend… Hoseok actually!” turning toward the other who stayed quiet this whole time. Gesturing his hands up then down placing them on his hips. “What the fuck Hoseok?”

 

The black haired had to play along to save his friend but he was taken off guard. Unsure what to say or act. 

 

“Oh, yeah, I just, didn't wanted to say it myself…. Is all. So Sanggyun helped me out!” awkwardly making an excuse for them. “I'm just real torn up about it”

 

“No your not! Your fine!” Sanggyun stated frustrated. 

 

Sehyuk felt himself getting embarrassed  in lieu of his own son. Putting a hand to his forehead he watched this terrible show go from bad to worst. Minhyuk patted on his friend's arm saying that ‘Hoseok is anything but fine’, and sanggyun strongly suggested that ‘Hoseok is fine’. 

 

Hojoon decided to break it up “Okay, guys, bring it in. Summarize”

 

“Uh , my friend-, Hoseok I mean, um” Sanggyun was struggling to hold his lies together. 

 

“Tell em, Hoseok!” Minhyuk quickly added in, trying to make this believable. Slowly the raven stared, playing with the end of his shirt. Was he really suppose to explain? 

 

“Well… I got ignored for the whole day… And he um… Was with a beautiful guy for half the time. He ignored my texts and calls too. Pushed me thru a window I think… And today he left with a beautiful man in car.” Hoseok summarized unsure if he left anything out or said to much, as he finished explaining quietly and awkwardly. 

 

“He ignored you and left with another guy?” Hojoon repeated the important parts, once receiving  a nod from Hoseok he said “He isn't worth your time.”

 

“But…” Sanggyun whimpered out trailing into silence. Hoseok speaking back up again. 

 

“He kinda did a 180 on him, - I mean me”

 

“It's unfortunate, but people are like that sometimes. Some people love to play games there isn't much you can do but get that negatively out your life.” Hojoon wished there was another way, as seeing this isn't Hoseok but sanggyun and it really has the younger twisted up. Better to not get further invested in someone who doesn't feel the same, it's something the older knows first hand. 

 

Sehyuk nodded along to what Hojoon was saying. It is true. He wonders if there's anything he can do to save the kid heartache, it's better him be hurt now before it goes any further. 

 

“You might half to let that person go.” Sehyuk said somberly. 

 

Sanggyun eyes flickered around the room. It makes sense what he's being told but he can't believe what Sangwon is doing, he doesn't get what he did to make him change on him. Anxiety dropped in his stomach and he felt something plunge in the bottom of his heart. He really,  _ really _ likes Sangwon doesn't he? He started to walk out of the room, not quickly like he does when he's panicking. Watching his back turn to them Sehyuk and Hojoon both stood from the couch. 

 

“Wait Sanggyun-”

 

“I just have homework to do before dinner, me and Hoseok appreciate the advice…” he said it calmly enough but the tone was lower and quieter than his normal demeanor. It was obvious he didn't want the adults to bother him right now. As Minhyuk followed him out the room they settled back down, letting the red head handled it. Later they could check on the younger but maybe he needed to just think to himself. Figure things out for his own. Still the olders worried. 

  
  
  
  
  


Sanggyun flopped on his bed facing the wall. He thinks he heard someone follow him up the stairs but he hopes they'll just leave him alone. Who ever it was didn't, he felt them press into the bed as they took a seat next to him. He didn't turn around, he didn't want to see anyone. He was making a fool out himself, why can't he ever calm down?

 

The brunette felt a hand cup his shoulder followed by a familiar voice “Gyunnie…you seem…”

 

“I know. I'm all over the fucking board right now. I have zero chill remember?”

 

“Um, I was gonna say distraught.” the red head countered. Met with silence he waited for time to pass. He wasn't sure what to say to Sanggyun, so little had happened but it happen fast and it was unclear of what is going on. They had no ‘proof’ persay. But the whole situation was admittedly suspect. Minhyuk bit his lip thinking to himself of how he could help his friend. Looking around the room he rubbed the younger’s arm soothingly until he felt trembles under his fingers. 

Sanggyun chest was hiccuping and quivered as he curled into a ball hugging himself. 

 

“Sanggyun…! Don't cry. Don't cry.”

 

The younger couldn't respond he was trying hard to bite back tears but they slid from his eyes anyways. Minhyuk moved laying next to other hugging him. 

 

“Gyunnie, please, we can…  we can figure this out, it will be alright.” Minhyuk wasn't expecting this reaction but he can't blame the other. It's teenage angst, the red head remembers how his feelings were all over the place when he was in that raging hormone age. He knew how much brunette liked Sangwon. And as long as he knew sanggyun was sensitive to get close to people. After some ragged  breaths the brunette peeped out words. 

 

“I really thought he liked me back-” he squeaked choking down tears. 

 

“I know, I know” Minhyuk said squeezing him tighter. 

 

“I really thought I knew” sanggyun said. But it was a more than that, he was sure. He  _ thought  _ he was sure. They were always together in school. They always talked on the phone and texted. They had the same hobbies and music tastes. Sangwon would smile at him when he blushed or got flustered. Touch his hand when they're seated next to each other, sit unreasonably close to him at lunch. Stare into his eyes… Sometimes his lips…  for too long like he wanted to chance stealing a kiss. 

Sanggyun could of sworn on everything that Sangwon liked him back. 

 

_I guess I was wrong._ Thinking that he broke into a full cry. Maybe Sangwon is just really friendly and he read everything wrong cause of his own feelings for the other. How could he be so stupid? He felt like an idiot. _This is so stupid. I'm so dumb, crying about this is stupid._ No matter what he thought he couldn't stop himself from letting hot streaks stain his face. 

 

Time passed as Minhyuk hugged him, assuring him that everything will be okay. At some point Hoseok had made his way upstairs. He joined the hug, lumping himself over the two, trying not to cry as he always was emotional especially when his friends were hurting. Sanggyun  eventually calmed down breathe settling. He had an headache and felt like hours had passed but he’s pretty sure it had only been one maybe one and a half. 

 

He had his face tucked into his sheets as he laid on his stomach. They had adjusted their  positions since toppling on each other wasn't the most comfortable thing. Sanggyun was wedge between his two friends who went on and off  snuggling him or making jokes periodically. They seeped into some weird conversations about the story of a videogame all them played often. 

 

“Min, think about why he had the possession cup if he never made into the fortress? How does that make sense, he's gotta be the bad guy!”

 

“No ,No , he would never betray his friends. I think he's the Time Master and he has to keep it a secret! Remember  he had the time key?”

 

“THAT'S EVEN MORE SUSPICIOUS! HE PROBABLY STOLE THAT, remember the Time Master is dead?!”

 

“Dude. No, this favorite character, remember the Time Master gets reincarnated; could easily been him.”

 

“He's too old, the time master died when he was already born! - “

 

They were really invested in this game plot and it does seem interesting. It cleared Sanggyun head a bit. They went back and forth some more. 

 

“Sanggyun, Sanggyun,” Hoseok shook his arm. “Who's the do you think is the bad guy in Time Devastation™??”

 

“Honestly. I put money on the short kid. He always disappears from passing out in a fight and they him find after everything's said and  done.”

 

“See! Not my character!” Minhyuk yelled with enthusiasm. Laughing at Hoseok sour face as he stuck out his tongue. 

 

“Alright guys” Sanggyun rolled over, “Wanna play more games?”

 

Both jumped at the suggestion ready to go. They thought best to not bring up the Sangwon situation for now. Since the brunette has finally calmed down and was moving on to something more cheerful.

 

Sehyuk had come about an hour later to let them know they can all stay the night and to just let their parents know. 

 

“Okay boss!” sanggyun friends replied in unison.

 

“Wait, dad we're hungry!”

 

“Dinner is down stairs. I made everyone a plate. It's covered on the stove. Extra rice for Hoseok” he nodded in the dark hairs direction and winked “Like you always ask” 

 

“Thanks…” light pink dusted his cheeks. 

 

“Are you and Hojoon going to bed already?” Minhyuk piped in. 

 

“Of course not! I'm not that old yet, to sleep at 8:30. Hojoon had to go do something, than he's  picking up the other critter that lives in this house. Now you all have school so don't stay up too late, you know where to find me if any of you start dying.” Sehyuk Joked before pulling the door close “Goodnight~”

 

Footsteps lightly made their way down the hall. Once Sehyuk was far enough Hoseok confessed. 

 

“To be Very honest, I still find your dad incredibly attractive. He so charming!”

 

“Saaaamee, thats A1 crush material.”

 

“Ew, what the fuck? He didn't even do anything” Sanggyuns face scrunched in disgust as he buttoned smashed to kill the boss on his game. 

 

“A man like that doesn't half to” Hoseok said dreamily. 

 

“ALL HE DID WAS GIVE YOU MORE RICE!” Minhyuk laughed loudly. 

 

“FOR ME, plus he winked”

 

“It Was. A. Dad Wink. - Not! A Flirt. Wink.” Sanggyun protested as he loss the boss battle. 

 

“Listen guys. I have a boyfriend but you always remember your first crush.”

 

“Ugghhh. Go get the food, Ho.” sanggyun groaned. Minhyuk laughing the whole time. 

The brunettes friends are really something but they are the best kind of something. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Hours later and some distance away Hojoon was on his way to the other “Critter”, also known as Byungjoo.**

  
  
  


The night was starry and the streets lights painted the scenery of a near by lovers park and the paths surrounding it. It was really pretty at night, small streams and a pond connected surrounding the area. It was mostly empty on the weekdays so you really got to take in the surroundings and views without many distractions. 

 

Even so Byungjoo eyes were only on Hansol, everything else accessorizing him tonight. They were just outside the park hidden away from the street lamps, standing under a tree. From anyone on the road and path they were invisible, shaded by the leaves and night sky. 

 

Byungjoo didn't want to be staring so obviously but he couldn't tear his eyes off the older. Hansol had one of the prettiest smiles he ever seen. Maybe Hansol wouldn't noticed his gaze since he himself  was looking down at their hands entangled together, playing with them. 

 

“The nights really beautiful…” Hansol voiced softly. 

 

“Yeah, it is” Byungjoo agreed his sights still lingering on the older. Hansol ducked his head lower hoping the night hid the changing shades of his face. 

 

“You're not really looking…”

 

“I'm looking. It's breathe taking.” 

 

The older trailed his eyes back up to meet Byungjoo’s gaze as he spoke. The younger sounded sincere and it's true, he really thought so. What he's seeing is something he can't keep his eyes off of and it's just happened to be Hansol. 

 

The older would always try not to get swooned by the younger. But he always seemed sincere no matter how strange or cheesy it was. Byungjoo must of noticed he was staring too much after some moments of eye contact he finally flicked his eyes somewhere else. He looked at their hands. Hansol started to cup his hand no longer playing with his fingers. He gave a squeeze back to the older before looking out towards the park watching the lamps tint the plants and and make the water twinkle. Now it was Hansol turn to watch Byungjoo. 

 

“This is really pretty, how'd you find this place?” the younger asked. 

 

“Well I live near here” Hansol said softly nearly above a whisper. His hands moved up Byungjoo’s arm in a familiar way it does when he hugs it to his chest. “So I been here a few times….”

 

His voice would get quieter towards the end. Byungjoo hummed in response, turning his head to look further into the park, his own cheeks dusting pink from feeling Hansols body heat pressed into his arm. Before he knew it his head was being turned back gently by the older. Hansol wanted Byungjoo to look at him again. He wanted it to be only him. Leaning in closer as he looped his arm around his neck. He was going in for it, he wanted to kiss Byungjoo, right now. Under the stars, under this tree. 

 

He wanted to hesitate. Him and the younger never kissed before, but he wanted to, and tonight it felt right. Like without a doubt he wouldn't be rejected, like the other wanted to kiss him too. And he was right. Byungjoo melted into Hansol his hands taking to the olders sides as he moved in to meet Hansol's lips. 

 

Barely pressing into it, it was soft almost chaste as they separated. It felt too quick for Hansol as butterflies danced about his stomach. Tingles covered Byungjoo lips and his heartbeat quicken a bit. They only separated for a brief moment looking into each other's eyes, but the kiss felt too short and the moment felt too long. 

 

Moving his hands from Hansol sides he wrapped his arms around him, pulling them chest to chest and pressed into him. Dipping back in, to really, really kiss him this time. Pushing deeper into it, they found a rhythm as their mouths slotted together over and over again. It tasted sweet, refreshing… And addicting. 

 

Hansol snuck some nibbles on the others lips. It only made the younger chase after his lips more. Leaning in so much Hansol was almost being dipped like a dancer, Byungjoo hand firmly pushed into his back to keep them as close as possible pulling a purr from the older. Some of Hansol’s fingers made their way into his hair, the other hand trying to find balanced cupped his neck. Things started to heat up between them, Hansol found himself rolling his hips against Byungjoo, mouths moving in rhythm. 

 

The younger moved their position so that Hansol's back was to the tree. Adjusting so quickly it had him stumbling but Byungjoo grabbed him by his hips to steady him, wasting no time to close the space. He doesn't know how but he had raised his leg hooking it around Byungjoo who caught it in his hand. Moving it up to fix them in a more comfortably position that had the younger fitted between the older’s legs like he was made to be there. 

 

Byungjoo was kissing into his ear before traveling down his neck, he started to bite and suck at the skin. Hansol hips lurched forward some. Before the younger hands had them steadying into a motion. Rolling his body into meet Hansol's motion. The older let a noise escape his throat, volume low.  Byungjoo left  a gentle bite higher up Hansol's neck. 

 

Byungjoo was rolling and grinding his hips down into him, having Hansol pinned against the tree the older threw his head back with short soft moan. Rolling meeting the younger hips Hansol’s arms tighten around Byungjoo’s neck. Their mouths met again in an open mouth kiss, biting on Hansols bottom lip to test the waters, before enveloping into a full tongue kiss. Turning their heads to slot better together. Byungjoo hands were wandering and it sent a buzzing over his skin making him push his hips forward abruptly. The younger took hold of his other thigh and lifted him up, legs instinctively wrapping around the other as he balanced his back properly against the tree. It scratched him a bit but he didn't care. 

 

“Joo…” Hansol all but whispered out, feeling goosebumps over his skin. Byungjoo hands were sliding up his shirt, feeling around his torso. The younger hips stayed pressed in between his legs helping him stay propped against the tree. “Joo” he whimpered out with anticipation. 

 

Their lips closed on each other. Hansol skin was burning under his touch. Lips smacking with one another he held in noises. Forgetting where they were he stayed quiet to not embarrassed himself in front of the younger, but man did he feel good. Hansol started to pull Byungjoo’s shirt up as well, not daring to disconnect their hungry mouths. They heard a familiar song in his ears. 

 

The younger pulled off the older. Separating their body's. Hansol legs unraveled to steady himself on the ground. Feeling cold from the hands leaving his torso. One held his hip softly and the other dipped into its owner's pocket pulling out a ringing cell phone. 

 

“Oh shit! Hojoon…” Byungjoo ripped his hands off his hip moving completely out of his space. Surprise present on his face as the cell phone lit up his features. 

 

“... Hojoon?” Hansol murmured out. Hojoon? Who was Hojoon? And why did they half to call now of all times. Byungjoo eyes flitted to him. 

 

“It's my step-dad, His name is Hojoon… He was giving me a ride home but I didn't think he be here so early.” the phone had ceased ringing but  now looking at the time it was approaching 11pm and it was a school night. His parents didn't like him walking home late regardless of him being a boy and almost 18. When had it gotten this late anyways? How long had they been here making out? 

 

“Oh you should go.” 

 

“Are you sure? I can walk you home really quick”

 

“I just live 10 minutes up the street, so it's okay I'll walk” suddenly feeling embarrassed from What they were just previously doing. He wasn't sure if he wanted to meet his step-dad right now, the thought flustered him. Making way to back up and leave Byungjoo grabbed his wrist. 

 

“Wait-” his phone started to ring again, looking to it was Hojoon probably wondering where he was. “I'm sure he wouldn't mind giving you ride, you know since it's so close”

 

Hansol shimmied in place unsure, the younger should really answer his phone. “Um, okay, yeah”

 

Byungjoo answered his phone having a short conversation. Finding where Hojoon was parked near one of the side paths waiting. Hansol trailed behind him walking with his hands in front of him, things has gotten heated and his body reacted to it. It wasn't too obvious but still he didn't want to chance anyone seeing a bump in his pants. He pulled the back door to the car open and slid in the back seat. 

 

“Hello … Sir.”

 

Hojoon looked into the mirror catching eyes with him. “Hi, I'm Hojoon”

 

“Hojoon this is my.. friend Hansol”

 

“It's nice to meet you” Hojoon said cheerfully 

 

“You too….” Hansol didn't want to be awkward but he couldn't stop thinking about what they were just doing and it made him just feel so awkward. He gave some directions and they were on their way. 

 

“Yeah I didn't see you guys, I thought I came to the am wrong place for a second.”

 

“Oh we were just furthered back in the park. It was hard to see us from the road.” Byungjoo covered, it wasn't too big a lie they were to the side of the park hidden under a tree, same difference. 

 

They arrived at Hansol's in no time,much less than ten minutes by car. He exited quickly saying goodbyes making sure to say thank you for the ride. Walking slowly to the front as they pulled off he pretended to fumble for his keys. Once the car was down the street he jiggled the doorknob. It was locked. Checking the time he grimaced. 

 

Hansol had keys but if the door was lock it means his dad probably thought he already was home since he was supposed to be at 10. He crept around to the back of the house quietly. Yeah he was 18 and all but his Dad was very protective of them, he figures it's mainly because it's a school night because on the weekends he is allowed out longer. Pulling the back patio door open he stepped in as quietly as possible, pulling the door close slowly. As soon as he turned around his dad rounded the corner into the kitchen surprise filling his features. 

 

“Hansol… Are you just getting in? I thought you were home already” Sangdo looked at the clock reading 11:30. Nervousness plunged into the younger's stomach.

 

“Yeah, I just lost track of time”

 

“Oh… Why didn't you come thru the front door?”

 

_ Busted.  _ He had to think fast. 

 

“I, left my keys at home on accident-This morning.”

 

Sangdo stared at him. He didn't disbelieve Hansol it just seemed strange. 

 

“Why didn't you ring the door though? Or call? I could of unlocked the door for you.”

 

“I didn't want to bother you, you been so busy lately…. And all” Hansol was struggling here. His dad wasn't the accusing type, but he was the concerned type, which made things hard to get past him. 

 

“Oh that's really thoughtful of you” Sangdo said with a smile coming closer to hug Hansol. “Don't worry though, you're never a bother….Honey?” Sangdo pulled back  examine a piece of wood in his hand. “You have tree bark and sap all over your back, we're you in a forest or something?”

 

Hansol eyes widen as his dad brush him off. As he rambled out some story about him dozing off with a group of friends in the park and he must of got off the tree he was leaning against. 

 

“Well I'm glad you had friends with you when you dozed off, don't do that alone. Go ahead take it off I'll wash it before the sap dries.” Hansol complied quickly, throwing the shirt at Sangdo who inspected it thoroughly out of habits, mumbling to himself “I didn't mean take it off this second, Fabrics a little worn, must of got caught on the tree, too bad you really liked this one”

 

_ Yep that's exactly it, got caught on the tree, that's all.  _ Hansol stood stiff and awkwardly unsure what to do, Sangdo looked back at him his gazing lifting from the shirt. 

 

“Hansol your pants are undone.”

 

Quickly Hansol looked down. His belt was unlatched and the button was undone. At least they were zippered. Must happen one of the times Byungjoo hands were wandering, Hansol didn't even know he was so into it. At some point his brother Sangwon came downstairs and was standing behind his dad with an eyebrow lifted, oh he knew. 

 

“I must've done when I was napping to get more comfortable” Hansol was quick and maybe things aren't as obvious to his dad as it was to his brother. 

 

“Yeah he does that all the time at home” Sangwon added in. Hansol blessed him for helping him out. Sangdo nodded, he does it too so it makes sense. 

 

Hansol made his way by his dad who stopped him picking something from his hair. 

 

“Hansol, You even have leaves” Sangdo paused eyeing his son, he wasn't looking him into he face thought. The younger felt his hair on his skin stand up.  _ What could it be? _ “...... In your hair.”

 

“So I need Hansol's help with my homework.” Sangwon said. His hand pulling the leaves out of his son hair he held then to him before turning. 

 

“Okay well go ahead and help Sangwon. Change your clothes and throw them in the pamper I'll wash them together. You too Sangwon, whatever you need cleaned.”

  
  


Hansol scurried quickly over to his brother, following him up the stairs as their dad called out for them to eat if they haven't. Quickly changing he made his way to Sangwon's room plopping on the bed. 

 

“So what do you need help with?”

 

“Let me see your phone. I'm downloading discord.”

 

“Uh I thought you needed help with homework” still handing his younger brother his phone. 

 

“No I was just saving your ass. So you guys banged?”sangwon added that last bit in casually as he tapped on the phone. 

 

“What! No!” Hansol looked properly scandalized, why would Sangwon ask him that?!

 

“Don't lie” Sangwon said monotone as if he was uninterested typing words into the phone before pressing send. The older of the brothers mouth dropped. 

 

“Sangwon, why do you say that?”

 

At first he didn't receive an answer too busy staring at the phone swiping thru some things. Eventually he let out a brief sigh. 

 

“Great he's not active, looks like he hasn't been on for hours” tossing the phone back to Hansol. Dropping back on his bed seeming annoyed. 

 

“Who ? You mean Sanggyun?”

 

“Yep. I snuck on my laptop earlier but I almost got caught and had to get off quickly. He messaged me and I barely got to finish the sentence before dad came in.” Sangwon was grounded and wasn't allowed to use electronics for a few days. But he would try and sneak anyway. If worst came to worst he just use Hansol phone. “But that doesn't matter now, I'll see him tomorrow. You thou Hansol have a red mark in your neck. So did you guys bang or not? Sneaking in is not your Forte.”

 

Hansol hand snapped up to cover his neck. It must of been red from Byungjoo sucking and nibbling on it earlier. Thinking about it has his cheeks heating red.  _ Oh shit. _ The color drained just as fast when he realizes that's probably what his dad was just staring at. 

 

“It's not a hickey yet, might not turn into one. It's just red. Put a cold spoon on it if you want to make sure.” the younger advised. Hansol looked to his brother. 

 

“You're starting to sound like an expert.”

 

“I'm not. So you did you wrap it up, I hope so”

 

“Sangwon! We didn't have sex! Things just got… frisky, or something I guess. It didn't go that far.”

 

“Oh alright, I didn't think so, but since your pants were apparently undone I started to wondered if you and him finally got together.”

 

“No ...I think he's gonna ask me soon” Hansol thought how Byungjoo had hesitated to call him a friend in the car to his step-dad. Maybe he wanted to say ‘boyfriend’. He hopes anyway. “I honestly don't know how my pants and belt got undone.”

 

“That means he's good at what he does. 

Also you should really go put a spoon in the freezer to use on your neck if you're worried”

 

“Sangwon… Are you not a Virgin anymore?” Hansol asked somewhat cautious, the younger seem a little too knowledgeable lately with all the ‘tips’ and ‘advice’ he been giving recently. 

 

“We're not going out yet.”

 

“That not what I asked”

 

“Me and him haven't done it. He's kinda flustered easily so I'm going slow, mostly. I haven't gotten a kiss just yet-” Hansol cut him off before the younger could go off on his tangent. 

 

“That's still not what I asked…”

 

Sangwon turned to him to make eye contact. Truthfully he was only half listening before, more concerned with if his older brother had finally tied the knot.  _ What Hansol say? Something about a virgin. _

 

“Yeah, Sanggyuns a virgin. Or at least I'm 99 percent sure, Maybe I should check cause that would change the approach I should take. He seems like a virgin-” there he went, off into a tangent mostly talking to himself as he often did especially when sanggyun was the topic. Hansol was tired of this he was just surprised, did this mean Sangwon had already…? 

 

“So what did happen between you two?” Sangwon finally finished chattering away to himself to ask his older brother what he wanted to know. 

 

“Uh we just kissed and… With tongue….” Hansol didn't want to give all the detail to his brother cause that be weird. His cheeks dusted pink as he thought how hot it got him earlier. “Our hands wandered.”  ~~_ Don't forget the part where he grinded into you against that tree. _ ~~ “He lifted me up…. It was… Good… Unexpected but welcomed”

 

“Wow and outside too?”

 

Hansol blushed embarrassed at the question. It was late reaction, they had been in public making out under tree, not leaving room for Jesus, practically humping each other,  _ and _ it was there first real kiss. Kinda jumped the boat didn't they? Sangwon was rattling on, about what he thinks his brother should do next, and what he would do if he was him. Some of his suggestions were overwhelming. He had to change subjects, because he just wasn't as bold as Sangwon.

 

“So how old were you when you lost yours?” the older interrupted Sangwons ramblings.  His brother jumped back into a sitting position kinda taken aback. Hansol wondered if that was too forward. 

 

“You mean my virginity? I haven't yet…”

 

“You haven't?”

 

“Duh, do know how long I've been hounding after Sanggyun, I just told you he was a Virgin. How can I fuck it up by fucking someone else”

 

“Oh you just kinda sounded like you had, maybe, and you always know something like those things.”

 

“.... I just…..” Sangwon looked troubled, releasing a breath “Think about it constantly”

 

Hansol eyes shot open at the information. 

 

“Like all day. It's all I think about. And Hyosang tells me things  and always answers my questions so I learn a lot. I haven't got to use any of it- I think Sanggyun could handle it, but he gets so flustered, I mean it's so cute and all, but I don't think he's ready, I also got to ask him out or get him to ask me, I think he rather do it that way, me too. I rather us be official before anything happens”

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Yeah, I don't  seem it, but I'm kinda romantic, I'd like to make sure he knows my feelings first and really pour it over him.”

 

“ No I mean about you thinking about it constantly?”

 

Sangwon gestured his hand in the air “Oh yeah all the time. I think about it everyday. When I'm doing homework, in school, when he sits next to me, when's he's talking, when I try to sleep, that's the worst popping a bone before bed”

 

“Oh my fuckin god” Hansol covered his mouth feeling scandalized. 

 

“What you asked!” sangwon notices how surprises his brother really was and frankly it annoyed the younger “I'm 16 what the fuck do you think I think about? What the hell do you think about? You got a dick too, you must think about  sticking it somewhere, Sometimes!” Sangwon almost seemed offended. 

 

“But all day?! Of course I think about it but that's a lot”

 

“You're not really telling me when you were my age that you weren't horny at least once a day?”

 

Hansol shook head almost mocking “Can't say  once a day” he broke into a chuckled. While Sangwon grunted flopping onto his back throwing his pillows. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry I had to write this chapter to fill into The others and I had did it relatively fast but, IDK I just felt like it wasn't good enough so i kept. Trying to make it better and fix the spelling. Grammar should be okay, but IDK I felt like maybe this wasn't a good Chapter? IDK I was in my feelings and it made it be prolonged to be posted and I'm sorry y'all. Still love you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Sangdo ain't ready for his babies to leave the nest


End file.
